


I'm done with this Isekai Bullshit

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Isekai, Slow Burn, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benji Rogers shot up from his nightmare, drenched in sweat, heart racing, and terrified. His eyes shot to his alarm clock, 5:53 it read.





	I'm done with this Isekai Bullshit

Benji Rogers shot up from his nightmare, drenched in sweat, heart racing, and terrified. His eyes shot to his alarm clock, 5:53 it read.

 

“Benji, you good man?................ Benji”

 

His younger brother Sam was peering through his door at him, it was his job to get him up to get a ride to school.

 

“Yeah, yeah i'm good, just a nightmare, i’ll be- i'll be good, just gimme a minute,” Benji rubbed his tired eyes, a slight, but consistent pain lingered on his mind.

 

Benji got out of bed, and stumbled to his kitchen, the smell of coffee slowly easing his lingering pain. He greatly appreciated it when his brother made him coffee in the morning, it just made things slightly easier to handle after what happened.

 

“Give me ten minutes, ok?” Benji said, sipping the cup of black liquid that fueled his very being.

 

“Yeah, you got it, we don’t have to leave till 6:20.” Sam answered

 

“Thanks”

 

Sam went to his room, presumably to gather his backpack,

 

‘Lucky bastard’ Benji thought ‘their generation gets laptops and wifi, my class still had 20-40 pounds of books and papers and shit to lug around’ 

 

Benji finished off the last of the coffee in his cup and headed into the bathroom.

 

He looked at a chart hanging on the wall.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Benjamin Tachi Rogers

Reason for visit: [REDACTED]

Age: 20  
Weight: 186 Pounds  
Height: 5’10”  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Hazel   
Ethnicity: Asian-American  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samuel Ithaca Rogers

Reason for visit: Check up

Age: 17  
Weight: 167 Pounds  
Height: 5’10”  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Ethnicity: Asian-American  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Samuel put the chart out of his mind, and stripped to get into the shower.

 

The warm spray of the shower made him feel sick, instead opting for a cold spray that would make any normal person run out of the room. 

 

Under the icy rain he washed his bruised body, trying his hardest not to chuck the soap that he grasped in his hand over the shower curtain, unpleasant memories flooding his mind.

 

Benji stepped out of the shower, and proceeded to dry off. The room, not covered with steam, but instead clear, and slightly chilled. 

 

‘Hm, cold showers’ benji thought as he wrapped the towel around his waist and head to his room.

 

The dark blue jumpsuit that beji wore for his job could have been washed, but he would survive.

 

He walked out the door with sam, heading to his truck, a dark green ford ranger.

 

The drive was a quiet one, sam opting to stare out the window at the coka-cola billboards, their red backdrop and white words emblazoned on every ad or bottle.

 

After dropping his brother off at his school, Benji went to go get breakfast at a local dinner.  
Parking his old truck, he walked into the restaurant, He could feel the eyes upon him as he shook of the morning chill.

 

Benji sat down at a booth adjacent to a window and waited for someone to take his order.


End file.
